Saiyan Secret
by the pain of loss
Summary: Trunksx17. weird start. gonna be good. maybe. YAOI WARNING! YAOI WARNING! boyxboy don't like, don't read. if you do read, don't comment hate comments. reveiw if you like. bad grammer to be expected. i don't own DBZ or it's characters.
1. Chapter 1

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE, BRAT!"

At this current moment, Future Trunks was running from his father. The fighters and friends had decided that a trip to the forest around Goku's house would be good for them all. While Trunks really did want to do that, there was a problem.

The Androids had been captured and now were their prisoners. But due to Krillin and 18 having crushes on each other, she was going to be under his supervision. So she was going to be walking and hanging out with them all.

18 wasn't that bad if you could get over her annoying voice. The REAL problem was that 18 refused to leave her brother, 17, behind. Apparently, 17 really liked being outdoors and going to the woods. If 17 didn't go, 18 wouldn't go. If 18 didn't go, Krillin wouldn't go. If Krillin didn't go, then Goku wouldn't go because he wanted all of his friends there. So that meant that 17 would be joining them.

The male android had decided that Trunks was the best play toy in the world and taken to bothering him any chance he got. Knowing that the Pest (Trunks gave that nickname to 17) would be going made him very upset.

Unfortunately, his dad wanted to go in order to confront Goku and fight him. If Trunks didn't go or anyone else for that matter, Goku would be off trying to drag them to where the rest of the group was. That meant that Vegeta wouldn't get his chance to fight his rival. That was not an option.

Back to the current situation, Trunks was running as fast as he could in order to avoid his dad.

"GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Plan to hide from him and never go anywhere that involved 17: fail.

"Dad, let go of me! I'm not going on the trip with you guys!" Try to convince dad to let Trunks go…

"I don't really care if you want to go or not, you either go or I blast your head off."

"But dad-!" "No buts, I don't care! You're going and that's it."

He dragged me by my collar throughout the halls. I was trying to create as much resistance as possible but my efforts were futile. I decided to look around. It was nice to see my home without all of the destruction and missing walls or ceiling parts. As I'm looking, I notice something. This isn't the way to the exits and we're passing a bunch of windows. That makes me wonder.

"Where are we going?" My father looks down at me with a glare.

"We are going to meet Kakorot and the other weaklings. That's where I said we were going less than 20 minutes ago."

I roll my eyes and look up at him with my own glare," Then why aren't we leaving the house and going there?"

He grunts," We have to bring the male android with us."

I stare at him in shock with my mouth hanging wide open. He smirk at me," As you know, this place is the only facility on Earth that could hold the Androids, so this is where the male android is. We have to bring him with us or the female won't go, then the short and bald weakling won't go," his voice turned cold and he got a very angry look on his face," then Kakorot won't be there and I'll have to find someone else to pulverize."

The last part of his sentence was directed towards me if that look in his eyes and the way he was watching me were any hints. So, I let my dad drag me the rest of the way to where the Pest was, being upset the whole way like a little kid.

When we reached the door to his room, my dad dropped me onto the floor (threw him down more like it) and proceeded to open the door that I happened to be leaning against. That caused me to fall back with an 'oof!'

When I looked up I noticed the Pest staring right in front of me. Literally, right in front of me. As in, I could feel his hair on my face. Obviously I did the only thing I could of at the time.

"WHAT THE FU-. " The next thing I knew, the Pest's hand was over my mouth keeping me from speaking. While he is looking at me with amusement in his eyes, I am just laying there like a genius and stares up at him in surprise. The Pest chuckles a little and starts to speak.

"Well, isn't this a nice surprise. Purple top and A.M. (these are the nicknames he came up with for Trunks and Veggie. A.M. = anger management) have decided to pay me a little visit." He looks up at Vegeta," What's the occasion?"

Father gives him his best glare but 17 is unaffected by it," You are going with us to the woods near Kakorot's house on request of you r sister."

At the word 'woods,' the Pest's eyes lit up a little. Huh, maybe he really does like to be in the forest. Then he starts to laugh a bit and puts his hand on his chest with a mock pouty face.

"Aw, you mean you guys didn't come here to see me? That hurts. That really hurts." Then he grins and looks back at me. I continue to glare fiercely at him. This only amuses him further.

"Well, if we really are going somewhere, you might want to get off the floor, Purple top." He leans in again until his mouth is at my ear. He whispers," Unless you like laying here because I'm right by you for a specific reason that you're trying to get across to me, I suggest waiting until your dad leaves the room or until we are alone." I look at him confusedly.

"Wha?"

He smiles at me and stands up. I stay there and process what he said. When I realize what he meant, my face turns strawberry red and I sit up sputtering random crap with an embarrassed expression on my face. He laughs and leaves the room with Vegeta.

Good bad? Terrible. Comments are appreciated. Just the beginning. Will be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may be better than last. Just so you know.

A FEW AGONIZING MOMENTS LATER…  
"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"*twitchy eye* No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO."

"Hey, Vegeta?"

Vegeta quickly turns around, red faced and pissed off at the Pest," WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

17 gave him smile," I see Goku and everyone so, to answer your question, we are at our destination."

Dad gave him a look of pure hatred and his voice slowly began to rise," Why you little FREAK OF NATURE! **YOU WERE THE ONE ASKING '**are we there yet? Are we there yet?**' THAT WAS ALL YOU!"**

Whilst I was backing away for fear of getting to be my dad's punching bag if he couldn't catch 17, said android was just chuckling quietly, causing said dad to start powering up in rage. Then, like the peaceful savior he is, Goku saw and started flying towards us with a huge smile on his face. He waved to us frantically.

"Vegeta! Trunks! 17! I'm so happy that you came!" Goku stopped in front of Vegeta and gave him a huge hug, or as dad preferred to call it, the arms of no return attack. Vegeta struggled to get away from his rival as best he could but Goku didn't seem to notice.

"Kakorot! Get your filthy, unworthy hands off of me!" He pushed Goku off of himself and stuck his fist in front of his face menacingly," I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I will not be treated like some stupid teddy bear that people think will forgive them for doing idiotic things like what you just did to me! I am the most powerful being in the universe! I refuse to-MMPH!"

Goku and I had started conversing while my dad ranted but when we noticed he stopped talking, we looked at him to see why he stopped. Both of our eyes widened in surprise at the sight. 17 had smacked his hand over Vegeta's mouth similarly as what he did to me in order to get him to shut up. The only difference, I noticed with surprise, was that instead of the amused expression that he had when he did it to me, he looked extremely annoyed and one of his eyebrows was twitching. He glared over at dad with a coldness in his eyes that sent shivers down my spine.

"Shut up already. No one wants to hear the same thing over and over again. We get it. You're a prince and really strong. We got that part so stop repeating yourself all the time."

We all looked at him, Piccolo included (since he has awesome hearing and all). We were silent for a moment. I looked at my dad's face to see his reaction. I started to giggle. His face was absolutely priceless! I ended up full out laughing at the sight. Everyone looked at me. I looked at everyone, but only one face really caught my eyes. I saw a look of happiness on the Pest's face; his eyes looked warm instead of cold. But it only lasted for a second. The sight had caused me to stop laughing and I decided to end the awkwardness by going down to talk to everyone else.


End file.
